Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180509225023/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180509233219
All the coronation guests carefully listened to all the reasons why another, younger royal sister of Aren-delle turned into Queen Elsa's one, last, final biggest opponent for any reason closely. "Wish I didn't have to tell you any of this but there's no use fooling any of you all over your eyes at all. Anna was already against me now, especially as her revenge on us for everything I've done to her." Elsa explained. "We were best friends when we were little. One night, I accidentally struck Anna with my ice powers back when I was eight while Anna was only just five back then. I called our parents for help before they've taken us to the rock trolls to get Anna's head healed. My parents and I did allow Grand Pabbie erase all of Anna's memories of my ice powers and the accident until Grand Pabbie warned me that fear will be my enemy. That was until our parents isolated me in order to keep my ice powers hidden from the outside world, all of you and everybody else, including, Anna. Instead of being there for Anna, I chose to shut Anna out without telling her why which was something I never should've done at all." Elsa said sadly. "I never did nor said anything to try to talk our parents out of it about neglecting Anna at all. Neither of our parents did nor said anything to set me free from being isolated nor let me be straight with Anna about my ice powers nor the accident at all so Anna still hadn't gotten any of her true, real, old, original memories of our powers and the accident yet at all until someone else returned all of them to Anna instead of Grand Pabbie which was something my parents and I failed to do for Anna ourselves. That was before Anna took it very badly until Anna turned against me, our parents and Grand Pabbie and plotted her revenge on me, our parents and Grand Pabbie for everything we did to her was unfair. Because of what we did to her wasn't fair at all, Anna turned into my one, last, final opponent out of insane vengeance on her own free will, not against her will. I did try to talk some sense into Anna but Anna won't have any of it. I never knew Anna felt so strongly about our past since someone else clearly showed Anna all the true memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident in order to let her know why I've chosen to isolate myself from her and everybody else for past thirteen years ago, including all of you. To tell the truth. Anna did know about our powers until the accident changed everything before our parents took me and Anna to the rock trolls to get her head healed but we allowed Grand Pabbie the leader of the rock trolls to erase all of Anna's true memories of my ice powers and the accident." Elsa felt nothing but guilty for accepting anything that never ever even worked for her, keeping her ice powers secrets from Anna. Margot looked purely shocked to hear that from her friend, Anna's older sister, Elsa until she said to Elsa. "I didn't know you have ice powers either." "I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning. Our parents tried our best to keep me safe from anybody finding out I have ice powers, including anybody who fears and hates magic but it never works. I tried my best to keep Anna safe from myself and my ice powers but it never works either. I've forgotten how to accept, love and embrace not just my ice powers but also be myself for who we really was born to be." Elsa realized. "Because I was too caught up in my own misguidance to remember how to love accept, love and embrace not just my ice powers but also be myself for who we really were born to be. Grand Pabbie hadn't been more clear with how I needed to control my abilities nor stopped our father from going through with his isolation plan nor told us nor our parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Elsa admitted again.